


Kitten Chaos

by MidNightWriter24



Series: The VALORANT Family [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Animals, F/F, F/M, Just Add Kittens, Killjoy is an animal person, M/M, So's Viper, Soft!Omen, They're all #Cat People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/MidNightWriter24
Summary: Killjoy discovers a litter of kittens. 'Nuff said.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Series: The VALORANT Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066139
Kudos: 43





	1. Kätzchen

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some kitten fluff in my life. Here, have some in yours too!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I used Google Translate, all mistakes are entirely my fault.

_ Viper’s POV _

“Oh, Viper look!” Killjoy waved to get her attention before setting off in hot pursuit of a streak of orange fur. With a sigh of annoyance, she ran over to the alley that the distracted German had disappeared. After a few minutes, chasing after flashes of her yellow jacket,  _ how on earth could she run this fast?!,  _ she caught up to Killjoy hovering over a crate.

“ _ Mein Gott,  _ how cute!” Killjoy exclaimed. Stalking closer, Viper saw that she was cooing over a nest of twelve little kittens. 

“HOLY SHIT.” 

“Look! Hello  _ kleine,  _ my name’s Killjoy. I’m gonna take good care of you.” Killjoy reached down into the box, aiming to pet a tiny calico kitten.

“Killjoy no!” Viper lunged forwards, grabbing onto her sleeve and towing her back before she could make contact.

“Hey! What gives?!” She complained, tugging herself free from Viper’s vise-like grip.

“Killjoy. These are kittens. Live ones.” 

“Yeah, so? They’re so cute!” Viper wanted to grab the German and shake her till there was an iota of common sense rattling around in her head. 

“They’re sitting directly in a radinaite blast zone, in a box formerly filled with radianite and they are perfectly healthy! 90% of animals exposed to the material have their insides liquified and die after half an hour!” She should know. She exposed countless animals to radianite, studying the effects on several different species. The animals died, every time. “How are these ones still living?!”

“Scheiße.” 


	2. Memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.*  
> *yeets this into the internet before running away like a coward*

Okay, forewarning everyone. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, NOR WILL IT BE INCLUDED IN THE FINISHED WORKS. 

Also, don't panic, this is not a discontinued notice for any of my works.

Anyways, if you follow my works you may have noticed this chapter going up on every single one of them. Basically, it is just an explanation so feel free to exit out and close the tab, nothing relevant to the actual plot or anything. 

I get a lot of ideas that spontaneously appear and make me go "Hey, what the fuck" and then I may or may not actually write them before they disappear. Most of my unfinished works were born out of that "What the fuck," moment and I'm kinda at a loss as to what to do next. So! Most of my works are not going to be updating frequently or at all for a while, like a month or two. Rest assured they all will be updated once I unwind the tangled ball of yarn that was once my (semi-orderly) train of thought. 

I will be working on Crimson Claws, Antics of 3-E, and Shenanigans first. This is because I actually have a direction in which to forge with those fics. 

Sorry Discoveries (temp), but you'll probably be waiting for the longest while I attempt to figure out what the hell I had planned.

-Your perpetually absent author, MidNightWriter24/ShoulderDevil


End file.
